German Patent (DE-PS) 3,525,518 describes a laser sensor of the type mentioned above. Such sensors convert the angular information of azimuth and elevational sequences into defined propagation time differences by means of glass filer delay conductors, each having a different length to provide an encoding which signifies the directional information. The delay time is counted between a start and a stop.
It has been found that a precise detection of the angular information requires a high precision in the electronic components which must measure the propagation time. In order to assure such high precision, it is conventionally necessary to provide relatively large propagation time differences between the various stop conductors so that respectively long light conductor fibers are required. Such long light conductor fibers must be wound up in respective coils which may become quite voluminous.